Come with me Inuyasha
by Justin's Bay-B Gurl
Summary: Inukag have been dating since they were 13. now there both 17 and Inuyasha is hiding something from her,Inuyasha's father has been beating him since he was 5. what happends when he finally snapps and tries to kil his father? full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will.

Title: Come with me Inuyasha 

_**A/n: This here is my third fan fic Remember though; I just thought this up in less then a few moments ago. II hope you all like this story as much as I loved writing it. Well here is the summery so I shall be going now. Ja!**_

_**Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome are in a relationship since they where 13, but Inuyasha has been hiding a terrible secret from Kagome, his father has abused Inuyasha since he was five years old. Now Inuyasha is 17. What happens when Inuyasha finally snaps and tries to kills his father? And will Kagome be able to stop him before it is too late? And will she be able to help him though his difficult past?

* * *

**_

_**Chapter one: I promise. **_

Kagome and Inuyasha were on there way home from school. "Inuyasha what is with you these days?" Kagome asked in a concern tone. Inuyasha came to school with a few bad cuts and bruises and he has been avoiding eye contact with her for three days now. "Inuyasha what ever is bothering you I would like to know" Kagome said as she looked down at the ground as they continued to walk home. Inuyasha turned to her and let out a loud growl causing Kagome to jump and start fidgeting. Lately every time he growls at her he ends up hitting her or worse he beats her until she begs him to stop. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she continued to shake in fear.

"There is nothing going on Kagome, and if you ask me what is my problem one more time, I will give you a problem to worry about!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome nodded as a few tears continued to fall from her eyes causing Inuyasha to let out a small sigh "I'm sorry Kagome it's just, never mind" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on her head causing Kagome's sobbing to reside. "I just don't like it when you interrogate me all the fucking time, especially after school." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I just don't like it when ever you avoid me for such long periods of time, and I also don't like seeing you so badly injured all the time especially when you never want to talk about it. Inuyasha I love you but the last thing I want is for you to get hurt." Kagome said in a weary voice.

Inuyasha nodded and looked down at her and let out a small smile. "One day Kagome I will tell you every thing but now is not the time to. And when you find out, I promise you I will make you the happiest woman alive." Inuyasha said as he gently pushed her away and gave her a small kiss on her cheek causing kagome to let out another small sigh.

"Promise me you will let me know soon?" Kagome asked more then a statement. Inuyasha smiled and nodded and turned to walk away but only to stop when kagome grabbed his arm "Promise me Inuyasha!" kagome demanded.

"I promise Kagome" Inuyasha said as he continued walking home. Kagome smiled and turn to face the direction of her home.

"_Inuyasha what is it that you are not telling me?" _Kagome wandered as she turned the corner. "_and how can I help you through what ever your problem is?" _Kagome continued to walk until she came to a vary large house that was built "shrine style" It was red with black borders and on the inside it was like a Japanese theme house. Kagome has been living on her own with her little brother Soata. She has tried to get Inuyasha to move in with her but Inuyasha always seems to be a lil jumpy on the subject of leaving home for some odd reason. "_I guess he will never tell me, even if he finally gets over his situations, what ever they are." _Kagome thought as she walked up to her door and turned the knob only to find the door was locked. So Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out her house key and unlocked it. Kagome then walked into the house and over to her answer machine and hit the message button.

**You have twenty messages! **Said the answer machine.

Kagome let out a sigh and turned it off before it began to read the messages. "I'll get to those later, it is probably Kouga, I wish he would just get the point already and get that fact that I am with Inuyasha." Kagome said in an aggravated voice. "I should start dinner": Kagome said as she walked over to her kitchen and pulled out some steak, and continued to cook it.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha walked into his house and continued to walk towards the stairs until he heard some yelling coming from the living room, Inuyasha slowly tiptoed into the hall un till he came to a stop to the living room door way. There he saw his mother on the ground cowering in fear at the feet of his father. Inuyasha then put his back against the wall and slide his back slowly down the cool surface until he touched the ground. Inuyasha then put his hands over his ears to try and block out the shouts and screams of mercy from his mother and father.

"I am sorry it won't happen again!" Inuyasha's mother cried as his Father was chocking her.

"You are nothing but a worthless human and deserve to fucking rot in hell for you clumsiness. "Inuyasha's father yelled as he raised up a clawed hand over her head and before her was able to send her to her early grave Inuyasha jumped up and pushed his mother out of the way causing his dad to slash at Inuyasha's back making him bleed all over his back and some spattered onto the wall. Inuyasha and his mother both hit the ground causing Inuyasha to yelp in pain.

Inuyasha's mother crawled from under her son. "Inuyasha are you ok? (Gasp) you're bleeding all over the place! Oh, this is all my fault." Inuyasha's mother cried out as she picked up her son and held him in her arms. Inuyasha let out a soft whimper and turned around in her arms so her could look his mother in the eyes.

Inuyasha pit his hand up onto her cheek and slowly brushed away her tears. "Nothing is your fault mom, don't ever let that basterd make you think other wise!" Inuyasha growled out. "I will try my hardest to protect you." Inuyasha whispered to her as he pushed her hands away from him as he began to stand up.

Inuyasha's father looked down at his son and began to laugh hysterically. "You protect her from me? I would love to see you try it son."

"Inuyasha stood up completely and got into a fighting stance. "I may be you son by blood but I _will_ _never_ be your son!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at his father and swung his arm to try and punch him in his face but his father moved behind him with blinding speed and slashed at Inuyasha's back once more, causing Inuyasha to scream in pain, then he grabbed Inuyasha by his waist and put his claws back into Inuyasha's flesh and began to rip his claws down his spine once more.

Inuyasha let out another cry of pain as he began to scream a deathly, torched scream. Inuyasha screamed for what seemed minuets and blacked out in his fathers grasp. Inuyasha's father then threw him to the ground and slowly walked over to Inuyasha's mother. "Now it is your turn. " Inu-taisho said with an evil grin on his face.

**Ripp, "No stopppp!" ahhhhhhhh

* * *

**

_**A/n: Sorry to leave it there folks but I have other stories to attend to. Thanks for reading! Ja! **_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Who did this to you?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nope sure don't. Sorry. **_

_**A/n: Hello there sorry for all the abuse in the last chapter but hay that is life. Right? Well I g2g Ja!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2 – Who did this to you!**_

Inuyasha woke up hours later to find every thing around him dark but a glow in the dark clock on the wall. It said 4:30am. Inuyasha went to move his arm but quickly stopped because of the immense pain that shot up it, Causing Inuyasha to yelp out loud. Inuyasha slowly turned onto his stomach so he was off his back. Inuyasha let out another small yelp when he did this. "What the hell did that bastered do to me? Inuyasha said as he shut his eyes trying to will away the pain.

Inuyasha struggled to get up for about a good half hour. By then he was only on one knee. Inuyasha then took this as a chance to look around the room thanking the fact that he was half demon and not all human. "If I was all human I would be a goner buy now" Inuyasha whispered to him self as he continued to look around. _'Wait where is mom?' _Inuyasha thought as he struggled to his feet and limped over to the light switch, _'I'm scared of what I might see, but I have to do it' _Inuyasha thought as he slowly put his hand on the switch. Inuyasha placed his hand on the switch, but before he could turn it on he stopped and looked around. _'what if "he" is in here and I wake him up? Oh who cares' _and with that Inuyasha flicked on the light to see something that made his blood run cold and freeze in place.

(Kagome's house)

**ring ring. **

"Kagome speaking?" Kagome said in her cheerful voice.

**(On the other line.)**

"**Hello Kagome, my name is doctor koyoshi I am here with a young man named Inuyasha Taisho, do you know him?" the doctor said in a professional tone. **

(Kagome)

"Yes he is my boyfriend, what seems to be the problem?" Kagome said in a worried tone.

"**Well kagome, Inuyasha has been badly injured and we are afraid that he might not make it, due to how much blood he has lost, and seeing how you are the only one close to him, he wants to see you. Can you make it?" asked the doctor.**

"Kagome eyes filled up with tears. "You mean to tell me that he is going to die? Or that he is close to death?" Kagome asked.

"**He is close to death but like I said he might make it, he might not. It is vary difficult to tell with hanyou's now days, doctor koyoshi said in a low voice. "I am sorry, but right now all we doctors can do it sit back and wait." Said doctor Koyoshi. **

"I will be down there in less then twenty minuets ok?" Kagome said as she reached for her purse and pulled out her car keys.

"**Ok Kagome, see you in the lobby as soon as you get here." Doctor Koyoshi said as he hung up. **

Kagome slammed down her phone and ran out house and locked the door behind her as she rushed to the garage and opened the door. Kagome then ran up to her car door and pushed in the code and jumped in and sped off. Kagome got to the hospital in a matter of minuets, kagome then parked in the visitors section and ran into the lobby, there she met a young man about 6,3" And had dark black hair and in a doctors coat.

"Are you lady Kagome?" the doctor asked.

"Please take me to Inuyasha now!" Kagome demanded as she followed the retreating doctor.

"Follow me miss" The doctor said as he rushed her to Inuyasha's room.

An old woman walked out of Inuyasha's room with a few documents in her hands; there they met a nurse named Kaede.

"Lady Kaede how is he doing?" Doctor Koyoshi asked with a bow.

"He is doing much better but I did find his wounds most disturbing." Kaede said as she handed Kagome pictures of Inuyasha's back wounds.

Kagome gasped and dropped the pictures quickly and stepped back while shaking her head in disbelief. "Who could have done such a horrible thing to him?" Kagome sobbed out.

Kaede sighed, "That is what we have been asking him ever since he called the hospital and told us that him and his mother had been attacked" Kaede said as she looked down at the pictures. "I have never seen anything so gruesome in all my years of working as a priestess." Kaede said while shaking her head.

"You are a priestess?" Kagome asked.

"hai, that I am young lady, as are ye" Said Kaede.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked as she stepped back. "No one knows that except my brother." Kagome said in a soft whisper.

"It's in your aura young lady, now I think you should go in here and talk to Inuyasha, see if he will tell you anything.

Kagome nodded and slowly opened the door. There she saw Inuyasha sitting up in bed looking out his window, with the moonlight reflecting of his silver hair causing his eyes to have an eerie glow to them. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she crept into the room, causing Inuyasha to divert his eyes onto her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to look at her. _'I am so glad you're here' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome slowly walked up to him and pulled up a chair and sat next to his bedside causing Inuyasha to grunt and turn his head so he was looking out his window once more. "You act as if I can't use a hug from my beautiful future mate." Inuyasha said in an irritated voice.

Kagome smiled softly as tears slowly steamed down her face, she then quickly jumped from her spot and sat down on the bed next to Inuyasha, she then slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to sob onto his chest, causing Inuyasha to smile and wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "It's ok Kagome, shhh" Inuyasha soothed, as he gently ran his fingers though her hair.

Kagome then looked up into Inuyasha's eyes as a couple more tears fell down her face. "No it is not ok Inuyasha! Who ever did this to you has got to pay!" Kagome yelled as she hugged Inuyasha again and continued to sob harder into his chest.

"Kagome, my mom is dead" Inuyasha whispered as he turned and looked back out of the window as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"No?" Kagome whispered in disbelief, "That is a lie!" Kagome yelled.

"No Kagome she is really dead!" Inuyasha yelled as a tear when down his cheek. Kagome then hugged him harder. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I should have been there for you." Kagome sobbed out.

"But you are here for me Kagome" Inuyasha said as he hugged her tighter.

"Who has done this to you" Kagome demanded as she lifted her head to meet his gaze but Inuyasha quickly averted his eye back to the window causing Kagome to grab him by his chin and force his eyes to look at her, "YOU KNOW WHO DID THIS NOW TELL ME!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha then smacked her in her face and let out a loud growl. "ENOUGH KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome tumbled onto the floor.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she held her right cheek in pain.

"My father has done this to us kagome, He killed my mother and almost killed me, what good would you have been, I only survived cause I am half demon!' Inuyasha growled out as his eyes flashed red a couple of times. Causing Kagome to jump and take a few steps back.

"Inuyasha you have to tell someone" Kagome said in a calm voice, trying to make Inuyasha calm down a bit. Inuyasha let out a small sigh as he opened his arms. Kagome seemed to get the point and walked back over to him and slow got back onto the bed and leaned into his chest and let out a small sigh. "Inuyasha you have to tell someone" Kagome whispered as she wrapped his arms tighter around her shoulders.

"I know what I have to do kagome but I can't, no one will believe me." Inuyasha let out a small whisper. "I need you right now more than anything kagome." Inuyasha said. "You can't tell anyone." Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh? And what do I get out of this deal?" Kagome said with a mischievous grin.

"I will move in with you" Inuyasha said as if he wasn't happy with it, while rolling his eyes and moving his head from side to side.

"You don't sound to happy with that, why?" Kagome asked as she lifted her eyebrow.

"Because You aren't gonna let me have any fun with you." Inuyasha pouted as he grabbed her ass causing kagome to jump and almost fell off the bed but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"And why do you say that?" kagome said with a smile gracing her lips.

"Because you never let me kiss you so what makes me think that you will let me mate you?" Inuyasha said in a 'know it all' tone causing Kagome to grin.

"I never said such a think Inuyasha" Kagome said as she closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Oh?" Inuyasha said as he tuned her face so she would look at him. "So if I try to kiss you. You won't flip out like you always do?" Kagome visibly gulped.

"I never said that either" Kagome said as she looked down at the ground.

"Kagome, we have been together for five years now, and you have never even let me so much as touch you in any way, you won't even let me kiss you on your cheek barley, is it because I hit you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at the floor. " If it is then I understand." Inuyasha whispered.

"No it's not that Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

"Then what am I doing wrong?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice.

"Nothing" Kagome said as she looked into his eyes so he could see that she was not lying.

"Then why won't you let me kiss you?" Inuyasha asked.

"because I have never been kissed before!" kagome yelled.

"Wow" was all Inuyasha could say.

* * *

A/n: I hope you all like this story so far, I will update soon as possible ok? next chapter is going to be called. **Never been kissed. ok? **Ja! 


	3. Never been Kissed

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **_

_**A/n: I hope you all like the last chapter; now this one is going to have a lil more fluff. Hope you all enjoy, JA!**_

_**Chapter3- never been kissed. **_

"Then why won't you let me kiss you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I have never been kissed before!" kagome yelled.

"Wow" was all Inuyasha could say.

Kagome looked down at the floor and blushed. "Is that all you can say?" asked Kagome I a small whisper.

Inuyasha smiled as he lifted her head so she would face him. "What else am I supposed to say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a mere whisper before he pulled her into another embrace. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a sigh.

Kagome pulled away moments later and looked back into Inuyasha's golden orbs. "Sorry if its not what you wanted to hear" Kagome whispered as she turned her head away from him, "If you wanna change your mind about being with me cause I am a virgin then I can understand why you would." Kagomesaid as she walked away from him and to the door. Kagome then cracked the door open and smiled as she turned to face him, "See you around Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as a tear streaked down her face. As Kagome opened the door all the way, Kagome began to take a step out of the room until a force grabbed her and ripped her away from the door and pushed her against the wall.

Kagome let out a small shriek as the door slammed shut, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha pinning her to the wall, and Inuyasha let out a loud growl "What the fuck do you think you doing?" Inuyasha yelled, causing kagome to begin to cry.

"I thought you wanted to break up with me." Kagome said in a loud sob. Inuyasha smiled as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he picked her up bridal style and walk over to his bed and lay her down. Inuyasha slowly climbed on the bed after her and hovered on top of her, making sure he did not crush her with his weight. Kagome looked up at him with a confused look. Inuyasha smiled.

"IS there a problem Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly sat up and got off of her, while sensing her nervousness, Kagome shook her head.

"I will go asked the doctor when is the soonest time you can get out of here, Kagome said as she slowly got up and smiled, causing Inuyasha to grin. "What?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head to the side. _'I don't like that look, he is thinking something perverted, I need to get out of here' _Kagome thought s she stood up the rest of the way.

"Oh nothing my love" Inuyasha said as his grin grew wider.

"Kagome smiled and walked to the door and stepped out, "Be right back" kagome said as she raised her eyebrow. Inuyasha looked back out the window and nodded.

Kagome sighed as she shut the door to Inuyasha's room and began to walk down the hall, until she found Doctor Koyoshi and priestess Keade sitting in a bench against the wall. "Um excuse me doctor Koyoshi, may I speak to you for a moment?" Kagome asked in an angelic voice.

Doctor Koyoshi tuned to face Kagome and nodded. "Sure Kagome, how can we help you?" doctor koyoshi asked as he and Keade stood up and faced her. Kagome smiled. "I was wandering, how long dose he have to stay here?" Kagome asked, in a low voice.

Koyoshi looked at Keade and shrugged "It depends on how his wounds are now, the length of time it takes for a half demon to heal varies with their demon blood." Koyoshi said as he looked down at the charts to versify his prediction. Kagome nodded.

"Um you don't think you could go and check his wounds now can you?" Kagome asked. Keade smiled. "Hai, we can go now, but I am curious to why the sudden rush?" Keade asked as she raised her eyebrow, causing Kagome to blush.

"He is getting cranky, he never liked hospitals" Kagome said as she scuffled her feet on the floor.

"Oh, ok," said Keade as her and doctor Koyoshi began to walk to Inuyasha's room. Kagome let out a sigh as her blush darker. _'Why am I blushing, duh Inuyasha was getting a lil to comfy in the room' _Kagomethoughtas she followed Inuyasha's doctors into Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha looked at the three with an irritated growl "What's up doc.?" Inuyasha asked as he diverted his attention to Kagome. Who blush even harder? _'I guessI do have an effect on her after all, not long till I get what I want" _Inuyasha shook that thought from his head as he looked up at the two doctors.

"We came in here to check up on your wounds, Inuyasha." Said doctor Koyoshi. Inuyasha huffed. "I am perfectly fine, besides kagome can take care of them just fine." Inuyasha said with a Know-it-all tone. Koyoshi raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Kagome. "Is that so?" said Keade. Kagome nodded.

"I have been taking nursing classes in school for the past four years." kagome said as she nodded. "I am fully capable of using my Miko powers to work on healing Inuyasha's wounds. Kagome said.

Doctor koyoshi turned to Keade who nodded in a approval, "Doctor Koyoshi, if Kagome has control of her powers then healing Inuyasha now would be a vary simple task." Keade said as she walked up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha please turn around, form me so I can have a look at those wounds." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome's eye began to tear as she watched Inuyasha slowly reveal his wounds to her. Kagome fell on the floor, while landing on her knees sobbing. "How could he do that to you Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Well Inuyasha, they seem to be healing perfectly fine, if you would like maybe Kagome can finish healing them for you?" Keade said as she turned to Kagome, Kagome quickly stood up and walked to Inuyasha's side Inuyasha turned around and faced her, He slowly lifted his hand and wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry for me Kagome, this was not your fault." Inuyasha soothed as he hugged her tightly in his arms Kagome nodded as she pulled away. "Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome then walked behind him and rubbed her hands together; she then hovered them over his back and began to chant. Inuyasha's wounds begun to glow yellow as the skin began to heal over the wounds slowly, after a few moments later the wounds were fully healed and Inuyasha turner back to Kagome and smiled. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Inuyasha slowly got up and walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style, 'Lets go home kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded as she quickly fell to sleep.

"I can see why she is so tired," Said doctor koyoshi as he opened the door for Inuyasha and Kagome, seeing how Inuyasha's hands were full. Inuyasha tuned and looked at the two doctors. "Do I have to sigh any papers?" Inuyasha asked.

"No you are free to go, I will take care of the paper work. Seeing how you were here for about three hours, then there is no use sending you a bill, I will take care of the charges, for you. "Verified doctor koyoshi, Inuyasha nodded "Thanks doc. See ya on the flip side. " Inuyasha said as he walked away and out of the hospital, as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's car he slowly reached in her pockets for the keys and walked to the passenger side. He punched in the code and the doors unlocked, he opened the door and slowly set Kagome in the set and buckled her in. he then walked to the driver's side and shortly after that he drove off.

As Inuyasha got a mile away from the hospital he turned and glanced at Kagome for a moment, then turned his gaze back to the road. _"She went through all that trouble to heal my wounds and all I keep thinking about is fucking the her, I don't deserve her at all," _thought Inuyasha as he continued to drive, _"I wonder how long I can hold myself together. I dont wanna move with her, but after all I do owe it to her, she spends all her time worring about me, she barly has time to concentrait on her work in class, KAgome I swear I am going to make this all up to you soon, just give me a lil longer baby" _Inuyasha thought as he turned down Kagome's street and pulled into the driveway.

As Inuyasha was driving, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha driving her car in her drive way, after Inuyasha turned off the car he then turned to her and smiled, "up already? 'Inuyasha asked as he scooted closer to Kagome and undid her seat belt. Kagome smiled as she looked out side put all she could see was black. "Where are we?" Kagome asked as she turned to him. Inuyasha grinned. "Home baby" Inuyasha said as he got out of the car and walked to her side and opened her door. "Can you walk?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her stand up, Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smiled as he looked the doors and ran to the door, and unlocked it, then he helped Kagome inside of the house and turned on all the lights.

"I want to go to bed Inuyasha." Kagome pouted. Inuyasha smiled and picked her up again and carried her to her room. Kagome giggled the whole way there, "I have to get dressed Inuyasha" Kagome said as he laid her in bed, Inuyasha's grin grew wider as he claimed on top of her. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she began to blush.

Inuyasha smiled as he leaned down to her ear. "Kagome, can I have the pleasure of kissing you?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, causing shivers to flow down Kagome's spine. Kagome looked up at him and bit her lip slightly. "I don't know Inuyasha" Kagome said as she turned her head away from him.

Inuyasha, noticing that Kagome was scared got off her and crawled off the bed. "Where do I sleep?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the room. Kagome looked at him with a scowl, "Oh, so you don't want to sleep near me cause I wont kiss you?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Well you act as if your scared of me so I will give you time to relax and get used to me being here, that way, you will be more at ease around me." Inuyasha said in defense as he walked out of the room and into the living room. Kagome sighed as she got up and changed into her nightgown. _'Am I really scared of him, sure he rushes me into stuff but have I made him wait long enough?' _Kagome asked her self as she walked out of the room and into the living room where she found Inuyasha sitting on the couch.

Kagome smiled as she walked up to him and sat down. "Inuyasha, It's not like that at all, I just am a lil nervous ok?" Kagome said as she looked down at the floor. "I will let you kiss me, only if you come back to my room with me, ok?" Kagome asked as she stood back up and walked to her room. Inuyasha quickly followed after her.

As they both walked into the room Kagome turned on the lamp next to her and laid down in bed, Inuyasha walked around to the other side and slowly climbed in after her. Kagome then turned off the light and closed her eyes. "Night Inuyasha." Kagome said in a whisper.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Inuyasha asked as he pulled Kagome into his arms, Kagome let out a small giggle. "Oh yeah." Kagome said as she turned to face him. Inuyasha gently pushed her hair away from her face and smiled. "Kagome do you trust me? "Inuyasha asked in a soft voice, Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smiled, as he turned on the lamp next to him then turned back to face Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him as he gently placed his lips on Kagome's, causing her to close her eyes and deepen the kiss. Inuyasha then pushed Kagome down on the mattress as he climbed back on top of her and slowly begun to lick Kagome's bottom lip, Kagome getting the point opened her lips a lil bit causing Inuyasha to pout, "Open up to me Kagome" Inuyasha begged, Kagome then opened her mouth all the way as Inuyasha plunged his tongue into her mouth, Kagome let out a small moan as she pulled Inuyasha closer and then did the same.

They explored each other's mouths for a few moments before they broke the kiss gasping for air. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled. "How was it?" Inuyasha asked in a low whisper. Kagome smiled as she placed both hands on his face. "Great," Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha into another deep kiss. Inuyasha moaned as Kagome's tongue explored Inuyasha's mouth,

As this was going on Inuyasha was slowly losing control, he then began to slowly lift Kagome's night gown, causing Kagome to break the kiss and look at him in question, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat up and looked at the floor."Please not yet Inuyasha" Kagome begged as Inuyasha pulled her into a short kiss and let her go. "Ok" was his only answer. Kagome looked up at him in confusion._"IS that it, ok?" _"Sorry I cant give you what you want," Kagome apologized as she looked up at him.

"But Kagome, you are giving me what I want, all I could ever want is you, If I really cared that you were a virgin and that you would never kiss me, I wouldn't have stuck around for five years." Inuyasha said as he slowly began to realize that he had a good point.

Kagome smiled and buried her face into his chest.'_He is right, if he really did care he would have left a long time ago, Maybe he really dose love me after all, I hope' _Kagome thought as she looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "True.' Was all she said as she laid back down in bed and covered up "Good night Inuyasha" Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms and cuddled up to her. "Good night my Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as they both fell a sleep.

_A/n: Hope you all like this chapter; it was pretty mushy I know but don't worry; Inuyasha and kagome get closer, before Inuyasha finally snaps. I am so mean. Well I shall update soon ok? Ja! _


	4. New Beginings

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha.

A/n: Thank you all for reviewing I really appreciated it. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you all like.  
also, I almost forget, the last two chapters were set on a Friday, and in this chapter it's Saturday. Ok? Just wanted to clear that up.

Warning: LEMON CONTENT INSIDE! READ WITH CAUTION! You have been warned.

Chapter 4: New beginings

Inuyasha woke up to the annoying sound of Kagome's alarm clock, Inuyasha groaned as he sat up and leaned over Kagome's small form and turned it off. He then looked down at Kagome, and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his clawed hand, while making sure not to scratch her flawless skin. "You are beautiful, and all mine." Inuyasha whispered to himself while smiling.

Kagome felt a small tingling sensation on her neck, causing her to let out a small moan and to stir in her sleep. "Inuyasha" Kagome moaned out, causing Inuyasha to grin as he continued kissing Kagome's neck. Kagome started hearing breathing, but it was a bit harsher, as if someone was trying not to laugh, Kagome then opened her eyes to find Inuyasha on top of her, trying to slowly get up with out waking her,

Which he failed…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome moaned out as she smiled and slowly sat up in bed. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked him as Inuyasha looked down blushing. _'He is blushing? I never made him blush before?' _Kagome thought as she tilted her head.

"Nothing" Inuyasha said smirking as he moved closer to Kagome causing her to grin. She then acted like she was scared. "Inuyasha, why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome said in a scared/shaky tone, causing Inuyasha to get an evil grin and growl, "Oh Kagome!' Inuyasha said in a taunting voice. Kagome shirked as Inuyasha lunged at her causing her to fly under the covers and try to crawl away, Inuyasha let out another growl and jumped under the covers and grabbed Kagome's ankle but as he did that they both fell off the edge of the bed, causing Inuyasha to land on top of Kagome and land between her legs.

Kagome laid there with out realizing what position they were in, laughing her head off, same with Inuyasha. Kagome smiled up at her silver head boyfriend and pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss. Inuyasha moaned as her grabbed both of Kagome's legs and yanked her closer to him causing kagome to gasp. Inuyasha then plunged his tongue into her mouth causing Kagome to let out a small moan in the process. They soon broke the kiss moments later gasping for air.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha panted out.

"Yes?" Kagome whispered out.

"Have you ever wanted to well you know, with me?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her with a serious look in his eyes, causing Kagome to stiffen up at the question. Inuyasha seen the worried look in her eyes and leaned down to brush his lips on hers. Causing Kagome to relax.

'_Remember Kagome, he won't hurt you' _Kagome thought to her self. Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yes why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Oh I was just asking." Inuyasha said with a sigh. _'If you ask her now, she'll say no and will start putting a distance between us' _Inuyasha told himself.

Kagome seen the sad look in his eyes and tilted her head to the side. _'I wander what he is thinking' Kagome_ thought. "Um Inuyasha, I know there is more to this question then what your telling me." Kagome reassured him. Inuyasha looked back at her and shrugged.

"No I was just curious, is all" Inuyasha murmured. Kagome grinned as she gave Inuyasha an evil smile. "Inuyasha, guess what I want to do?" Kagome said as she slowly crawled out from under Inuyasha and on the bed. Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion "No what is that?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up, to see Kagome sprawled across the bed. Kagome grinned. "O-oh, that" Inuyasha said as he nodded and smiled.

Inuyasha slowly crawled on the bed, and pushedKagome slowly down. Kagome quickly pulled Inuyasha into a heated kiss as Inuyasha started reaching to the hem of his shirt. Kagome broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off while crawling onto his lap. Inuyasha smiled as he lifted her off of him and slammed her onto the bed and pinned her down.

'_Uh oh' _Kagome thought. But then quickly gasped as Inuyasha took his clawed hands and tore off her nightgown along with her bra and underwear in all. Inuyasha smiled as he pulled the shredded articles of clothing off her body and threw them onto the floor. Now Kagome was now completely naked in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha then sat up and scanned over her body with his eyes as her sent started to become stronger. _'She is scared' _Inuyasha frowned to himself.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha started to take off his pants. After he was done he slowly hovered over her small body. Inuyasha then slowly kissed her on her lips then began to trail hot kissed down her neck. Inuyasha then started to slowly push his boxers down to reveal his hard member.

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha positioned himself over her. He then slowly started to guide himself into her shaft causing Kagome to gasp as Inuyasha slammed into her causing her barrier to break. Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at Kagome's crying form. "You want to stop?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly began to kiss her tears away. Kagome looked up at him and shook her head no. "Have you done this before?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice, Inuyasha nodded, "A few times before we started dateing." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he continued to kiss her shoulder. He then grazed his fangs a crossed her skin before he bit into her pail flesh, causing Kagome to let out a loud cry and grip onto his shoulders.

Inuyasha then looked down at her and smiled. "Tell me when you want me to stop ok?" Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded and smiled. "I love you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha slowly pulled out and before he slammed in he looked back into her eyes. "I love you more." Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha slammed into her. Inuyasha then repeated the same action again and again, each time the pace growing faster as did there moans and groans grew louder.

As Inuyasha started to reach his climax he started to slam into her faster then any human, causing Kagome to climax. Inuyasha repeated his actions for a few more moments until he too climaxed into her. Both slashing there lips together in a long and deep kiss. They both broke apart seconds later gasping for air. Inuyasha slowly pulled out of her and laid down next to Kagome and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Inuyasha then pulled the blankets over both of them and turned to look at Kagome. "You ok?" Inuyasha asked kagome as he kissed her on her fore head. "Yeah but vary tired." Kagome said as she tightened her arms around his waist. Inuyasha laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "You should get some rest.' Inuyasha whispered. But was too late for Kagome already fell asleep.

(when they wake up)

Inuyasha woke up to find a pair of honey colored eyes looking up at him Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes. _'Wait, honey?' _Inuyasha then opened his eyes to find Kagome looking up at him with honey colored eyes like his and a small pair of fangs and claws along with black dog eyes. _'HOLY SHIT!' _Inuyasha mentally screamed as he quickly sat up and pushed Kagome off him causing Kagome to start crying.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at him weary eyed. Inuyasha pulled on his pants and turned to her and let out a low growl. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha pulled his shirt over his head and started to head towards the bedroom door until Kagome grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

Inuyasha turned around and grabbed her by her shoulders "Get away from me!" Inuyasha yelled causing Kagome to crumble up and begin crying. Inuyasha then looked down at her and pulled her into a hug until kagome pushed him away from her and slapped him a crossed his face, causing four claw marks in his skin. Inuyasha stood there stunned.

"You didn't like it, did you?" Kagome asked in a emotionless voice as she glared daggers into his head as he reached for the door once more. "Kagome" he sighed and turned around. "You were great but have you even looked in the mirror yet?" Inuyasha asked as he turned and face her. Kagome nodded. "Yes, why? Don't like it?" Kagome asked as she looked at her claws.

"Love it, but I don't think I can love you anymore, I tainted your innocence and now look what I have done. I made you into a worthless and impure hanyou." Inuyasha said in a sad voice.

Kagome smiled as sheinuyashaintointoa warmembrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So what Inuyasha. As long as I can be you're worthless and impure mate, that's all that matters." Kagome said in a"i dont give a damn'voice causing Inuyasha to smile and pull her into a kiss. "You are always going to be mine and no one else's, you got that!" Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded. "Good, then lets go eat, I'm starving." Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome rolled her eyes. "your always hungry" Kagome said as then walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"RAMEN!' Inuyasha yelled.

A/n: I hope you all liked it. Well review please! JA!

_**Review please.**_


	5. A Bad Phone call

**Disclaimer: (backs into corner) "I swear I don't own Inuyasha! Please don't hurt me" (begs to angry crowed) **

_**A/n: Hey there people! How are all of you lovely people doing today? I'm glad you all loved the lemon, hopefully there will be some in the future that are more intense later on in the story ok? Well I am now going to start this chapter ok? Ja! **_

_**Chapter 5 – A bad phone call**_

As Inuyasha ate his food Kagome continued to stare at him with a smile. 'Am I really his mate now?' kagome asked her self. Until Inuyasha caught her staring at him and growled at her causing Kagome to come out of her trance. "What are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at her from his bowl. Kagome smiled "nothing my love why?" Kagome asked in a soft voice. Inuyasha let out a huff as he turned his head away from her and stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she followed Inuyasha into the living room where hr stopped and looked around, then back up at her.

"Can I borrow your car for a hour or so?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice causing Kagome to tilt her head in wonder. She then turned around to her purse and pulled out the keys and threw them to him along with her wallet. Inuyasha looked down at it and looked back up at her. "What the hell do I need this for? I have my own money" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her and handed it back to her. Kagome pouted. "But I want you to go to the drug store for some snacks" Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled back at the girl and threw the wallet on the couch and pulled Kagome into a quick kiss. "What do you want me to get for you my dearest?" Inuyasha asked in a tender voice. Kagome smiled and grabbed some paper and a pen. 'Oh great she is giving me a list' Inuyasha thought as kagome wrote down a few things. Inuyasha looked at the list and his eyes grew wide. "You kidding right?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance as he re read over the list, it said.

**Grocery list. **

**Lots of Ramen**

**Pregnancy test**

**Salt and vinegar Pringles**

**Hot chocolate mix with marshmallows**

**A pack of paper**

**Pencils **

**Cookie dough ice cream **

**And some chocolate milk**

Kagome smiled "you sure you don't need my wallet Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he looked back up at her. "No but you better share your goodies!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the door and into the car and drove off moments later.

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha leave. Kagome then quickly ran into the bathroom and took a shower.

(10 minuets later)

Kagome walked out of the shower and into her room and over to her closet, she then pulled out some black and purple baggie shorts that go past her knees and had chains on the left side and black and purple suspenders on the back. Kagome then pulled out a black shirt with purple writing on it that said. _"If I wanted to hear an asshole I'd fart" _She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out some purple fish net G-string under wear with matching bra.

After Kagome got dressed she then walked back to the bathroom and put on some purple eye shadow and black eyeliner alone with purple lipstick. She finished off her look with some purple hairstreaks to highlight her hair. Kagome then walked out of the room to find Inuyasha putting the groceries away. "Need any help?" Kagome asked in a seductive voice.

Inuyasha turned around "actually I…" Inuyasha froze as he dropped the jug of milk he had in his and as his mouth dropped to the floor. "What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked as he shook his head and picked back up the milk. Kagome smiled and walked over to the counter and started helping put the stuff away with out a word.

After Kagome was done she looked up at the clock. It said 4:20pm. Kagome is supposed to be at work by 5pm. Kagome let out a sigh. "Inuyasha! Come here for a moment please!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her purse and walked into the living room, there she saw Inuyasha and Soata playing video games together. Inuyasha then put the game on pause and stood up. Soata looked up at his sis and smiled. "Off to work already?" Soata asked as Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha look after him for me will you?" Kagome asked as he nodded. "But what about you being a demon now?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice. Soata smiled. "Wow I thought it was a costume, neat!" Soata exclaimed. Kagome smiled. "Oh I work at a gothic store they wont give a damn, now I need my keys." Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled them out of his pocket and walked her to her car.

Kagome got in the car and buckled her seat belt. "You going to be here when I come back" Kagome asked as she turned to look up at him.

"Of course I will be, what time do you think you get off today?" Inuyasha asked as he handed her the keys. "About 9pm why?" Kagome asked him as she started the car up. "Just wondering, well have a good day ok sweetie?" Inuyasha said as he leaned in and kissed her softly, Kagome smiled and nodded, you too. Bye" Kagome said as she shifted in reverse and looked back, Inuyasha backed away from the car and waved as she pulled out of the drive way. "Bye Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, as Kagome disappeared around the corner Inuyasha turned and walked back into the house.

As Inuyasha walked into the house he heard the phone ring. Inuyasha then walked over to it and picked it up "Hello?" Inuyasha said with an annoying tone.

"Inuyasha where the fuck are you!" A demonic voice yelled

Inuyasha looked around. "How the fuck did you get this number" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha you either come back home or I will hunt your ass down and drag you home, and kill every one you around!" Inuyasha's father yelled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Inuyasha asked in a shaky voice. (**I know it don't sound like him, but if you were abused you whole life you would be scared to) **

"If you don't come back here soon I will beat the fuck out of that slut your seeing and kill her entire family." Inuyasha's dad yelled.

"If you ever fucking lay a hand on her I'll kill you myself!" Inuyasha yelled as his eye started to flash red then back to gold.

"Ha! You think I would be scared of a worthless half-breed like you? You couldn't even save your mother, now what makes me believe that you can protect your little bitch?" Inuyasha's dad said with a laugh. "If you are not here by tomorrow then I will come out and find you, make no mistake about that!" and with that the phone hung up leaving a pissed hanyou on the other line growling. "

"The hell you will" He then slammed the phone down. "Shit" Inuyasha said as he turned and walked back out the door. 'I have to do this Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said

(With Soata)

Soata watched as Inuyasha picked up the phone, so he ran and picked up the other one in Kagome room and listened to the whole conversation, after Inuyasha hung up, Soata heard the door slam shut again, 'Inuyasha must have went back' Soata then picked back up the phone and called Kagome.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was on break and was now eating lunch when her phone went off. Kagome quickly answered it. "Hello?" Kagome said as she took a drink of her soda.

"Kagome something bad has happened, youseesomeguycalledherethreatingtokillyouandmeifInuyashadidn'tgoback homeand…and" Soata said really fast Causing Kagome to stop drinking her soda and yell.

"Whoa Soata calm down tell me every thing slowly."

(Moments later)

Errrr (screeching tires) "Are you alright Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome yelled as she continued to speed down the street.

A/n: hey there I hope you all liked this chapter please review JA!


	6. Being taken control of and Kagome is

**Disclaimer: (backs into corner) "I swear I don't own Inuyasha! Please don't hurt me" (begs to angry crowed)**

**A/n: Hey there people. I'm glad you all love my story so far, now I want lots and lots of reviews before I update again! I want at least the total of 30 before I update again! Lol or 25 either one suits me just fine. Ok? Here are the people I would like to thank so far. And they are: **

Kagomemikogoddess Lov ya 4 eva 

_**Xsachi**_

_**Inugirlfriend**_

_**Whodidntkillbambi**_

_**Anime-lover-forever2007**_

_**Fairygoth**_

_**Lastlove14**_

_**Sako**_

_**Crimsontears824**_

_**Cascity**_

_**Thank you all vary much, I really love your reviews and hope you continue to read and review my story, Also go to my profile and read my other three stories, Thank you and feel free to e-mail me! JA!**_

_**Chapter 6: Being taken control of. And capturing Kagome**_

Inuyasha walked into his house to find his dad on the couch drinking a beer 'just great, he's drunk' thought Inuyasha as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

His dad turned his head and looked at his son. "Welcome home, want a beer?" Asked his dad as he pulled on out and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and took it. 'Minds well seeing how I'm here' thought Inuyasha as he took the beer and cracked it open and began to watch T.V. Inuyasha's dad turned to face him again. "I see your mated now?" He said more of a fact then a question.

Inuyasha turned to him and nodded. "You can smell it huh?" Asked Inuyasha as he stood up. Inuyasha's dad nodded. "Sit down Inuyasha, I don't wanna fight with you rather talk, no violence involved." His dad said as he motioned to the seat next to him. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and sat down. "why are you doing this?" Asked Inuyasha in a low growl.

"Why? The question is more like why did this happen? Don't you think?" Asked his dad. Inuyasha just stared at him to continue. Inuyasha's father got the point and continued.

"I loved you and your mother vary dearly, but I regret that I killed her and I no longer have a reason to be alive so I wanted you to be here. I hope one day you can forgive me." Inuyasha's father said as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's for head, causing Inuyasha's eyes to bleed red, Inuyasha looked up at his father and smiled. **"I forgive you master**" Inuyasha said as he stood up**. "What is it that you want of me?"** Inuyasha asked as he started to grin.

Inuyasha's father smiled, "Why that human girl of yours I think she would make a lovely play toy how about you?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded. "**A lovely play toy indeed**." Inuyasha said in a demonic voice.

"Good then go find her!" Inu-taisho demanded Inuyasha smiled and ran out into the stormy weather.

(With Kagome)

Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome asked as she continued to drive in the raining weather of speeds at 60 to 80 miles an hour. Kagome got onto her street and slammed on her brakes as she saw a figure of Inuyasha in front of her car. Kagome's car spinned in circles until hit the curb and stopped. Kagome jumped out of the car and ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Where did you go? Soata said you left to go home and face you dad! Why didn't you call me?" Kagome cried as she held tighter to Inuyasha's shirt.

"**Kagome" **Inuyasha said in a demonic voice that sended shivers down her spine, Kagome slowly looked up at him and gasped. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stared into his crimson eyes that made Inuyasha growl at her.

"**You are mine!" **Inuyasha snarled as he picked up the frightened girl and ran down to his house, once they got there Inuyasha threw Kagome onto the floor and looked up at his father. "**I have retrieved the human" **Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's father and stood up. "How dare you show your face to me when you killed Inuyasha's mother and abused him!' Kagome yelled, Inuyasha's father looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her. "Feisty one eh?" Inu-taisho asked Inuyasha who nodded in reply.

Kagome looked at the two and looked at Inuyasha. "Stop agreeing with him!" Kagome yelled as she ran into Inuyasha's arms once more. Inuyasha looked down at her and smacked her, causing Kagome to stumble into Inuyasha's father's hands.

"Well my son, what should we do with her?" Inu-taisho asked.

Inuyasha smiled**"Kill her" **

A/n: Sorry to leave you all here but I have another story to update…JA! 

_**Review please!**_


	7. Stop!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so shut up! I'm just kidding. **_

**A/n: Hey there my veiwers, Sorry I havn't updated latly but I have been sort of bussy and plus my computer was broke so I had to get it fixed again. Plus I had to go school shopping and yeah... Sorry. **

**What you wanted to know. **

**Ok a couple of people have asked me "Why does Inuyasha want to kill Kagome?" Or "Why is Inuyasha listening to his dad?" **

**WEll my friends these answers are easy... Inuyasha is being 'mentaly' controled by his father, he is only saying that he wants to kill Kagome because that is what his dad is wanting hium to do. If you don't get it then you will soon ok? JA! **

**Also!**

**I know that some of you peole like to talk shit about peoples spelling right? Well if I will amite that I am not a really good speller... (sometimes that is...) But if there is a lot or even a couple of spelling errors it's only because I don't have my microsoft word anymore...(saddness huh?) So please, if there is any spelling errors please don't critasize me on them ok? ok... well on with the chapter, I hope you all enjoy it ok? JA! **

**Warning!**

**There is sexual content in this chapter, maybe rap...I'm not sure yet, You have been warned...**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**(Flashback) **

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's father and stood up. "How dare you show your face to me when you killed Inuyasha's mother and abused him!' Kagome yelled, Inuyasha's father looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her. "Feisty one eh?" Inu-taisho asked Inuyasha who nodded in reply.

Kagome looked at the two and looked at Inuyasha. "Stop agreeing with him!" Kagome yelled as she ran into Inuyasha's arms once more. Inuyasha looked down at her and smacked her, causing Kagome to stumble into Inuyasha's father's hands.

"Well my son, what should we do with her?" Inu-taisho asked.

Inuyasha smiled**"Kill her" **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7- Stop!**

**----------------------------**

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and began to cry as she threw herself back into Inuyasha's arms, "Please Inuyasha don'y do this!" Kagome cried out as she held tighter to Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha looked down at her and growled. **"Get the fuck off me you fucking bitch!" **Inuyasha yelled as he threw Kagome back into his father's hands.

Inuyasha's father looked down at Kagome as she tried to fight out of his grip, He then leaned down and licked the side of her face and grabbed her bosome, causeing his claws to dig into the soft flash making Kagome scream out in pain. Inu-taisho then gabbed Kagome's neck and gave it a slight squeze causing her to pass out, he then looked up at Inuyasha. "she is all yours my son" Inuyasha nodded and took KAgome from his father's grasp and walked up the stairs.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I look over and watched my father fight with the young girl named Kagome for a few Moments before he made her pass out, but while he had her in his arms, I felt a sertain anger come over me. I felt as if I needed to protect her, but I don't even know her...So why should I care if the whore dies or not? But then again I don't remember much at all. By the way the girl acts towards me, I think she dose know me, I'll just ask her before I kill her..

(Kagome)

Inuyasha carried me up the stairs to his room, or at least I thought it was his room by the mess and closes all over the place I would only hope it was his room. Inuyasha walked ovr to the bed and slowly put me down on the bed. I then fely his hands going across my body in a slow fashion. What is he doing to me? Kagome asked herself as Inuyasha started removing her clothes, Kagome hurried up and jumped out of the bed and backed away from inuyasha, causing him to growl at her and flex his claws, Kagome then ran back into his arms and started begging Inuyasha to turn back to normal.

Inuyasha looked at me with such discust "Do you know me?" He asked. Kagome nodded,

"Yes I know you...you are my mate and My name is Kagome, we have to get out of here before one of us gets hurt by your father, who is controling you to kill me." Kagome said as she sat back down on the bed.

Inuyasha's eye went wide as he walked over to the bed and grabbed Kagome's arm, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he laid her down on the bed and started ripping her clothes off, Kagome gasped and started to fight Inuyasha off of her but only received a smack accross the face instead knocking her uncontious, Inuyasha then leaned down to her ear, "if you are my mate then I will have you either way". Inuyasha then climbed on top of her and roughly entered her. he continued thrusting in to her untill he realesed his seed into her womb, He then slowly climbed off of her and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his, he then fell asleep moments later.

Kagome opened her eyes to see her next to a naked Inuyasha, Kagome slowly tried to sit up but fell back onto the bed from the pain she felt in her side, she then looked at Inuyasha. "why is he doing this to us?" Kagome whispered, she then sat up onto her knees and looked at Inuyasha's body, "He may have put this spell on you but I am the one who can break it" Kagome growled out as she placed both hands on inuyasha's chest and started chanting, her hands then started to glow an odd color of blue, then green before it slowly faded away, Kagome then let out a breath that she didnt know she had held as she saw Inuyasha's eyes open to reveal his beautiful golden orbs,

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome sitting over him, she had a bloody lip and a hand print acrossed her face, he then slowly lifted his hand to strock her cheek, "Kagome?" He said in a low whisper, Kagome started to cry as she placed her head on his chest and started crying. "I was so scared! I thought I would never get you out of your spell Inuyasha, Kagome cried out, Inuyasha sat up and looked around the room as he pulled her closer to him and started gently rocking her to sleep, "shhh it's ok Kagome, I'm here now so your safe." He whispered,

Kagome slowly nodded her head and pulled away from his chest and looked up to see Inuyasha's two golden orbs darken, "Inuyasha, we have to get out of here before your dad comes up here" Kagome said in a low and frantic voice, Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Inuyasha yelled, "You could get your self killed, I came here to protect you from him going after you!" He yelled.

Kagome looked at him and glared at him. "Your right, I was about to get killed, and it was going to be you who would of done it! You came after me and brought me here your self, So you tell me who's fault it was?" Kagome yelled causing Inuyasha's ears to fall against his head.

Inuyasha looked at her and put his head down and turned away from her, "Your right, I should have never left your home, If I didnt this would have nevered happened to you. Did I hurt you at all? Inuyasha asked as he looked at her naked body then at Kagome face seeing her freze up, "Did I rape you?" he asked in a terrified voice, Kagome had tears comming down her face, she then slowly nodded, "Yes" Was all she said, Inuyasha then stood up and walked over his dresser and started pulled clothes out he gave Kagome a black hoari top with blue flames. "Here put this on" he said as he continued to dig threw his closet next, he then pulled out a red hoari top and red hakama's (cant spell)

After the two got dressed Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and helped her off the bed. "Can you walk?" He asked in a low voice, Kagome nodded, "Ok then, stay close to me ok?" He said as he walked to the door, "ok" Kagome whispered out. Inuyasha opened the door and walk down stairs to see his father on the couch,

Inu-taisho looked yup at his son and smiled, "Did you get the job done?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to Inuyasha causing Inuysha to back away. "Get the hell away from me you sick fuck!" He yelled. Inu-taisho smiled, "I see that your wench brock my spell huh? So I take it that she is not as dead as I would have hoped?" He asked with a sick grin on his face, Inuyasha then lunged at his father causing Kagome to fall back wards from the force he pushed her with,

Inuyasha and his father went into a demon brawl useing claws and what ever they can grab, Inuyasha punched his dad, and Inu-taisho hit Inuyasha with a glass bottle of beer, causing Inuyasha to fall down, Inu-taisho looked acrossed the room and saw Kagome in the corner, as he when to walk up to her he stopped when he heared a clicking noise, he then slowly turned around to find a gun at his head, and Inuyasha was the one holding it.

Kagome gasped as she watched Inuyasha place the gun in his father's face, Kagome hurried up and ran over to Inuyasha, but right before Kagome got next to inuyasha, Inuyasha shot the gun and Kagome fell on the floor crying, inuyasha continued to shoot the gun at his father's body. "STOP!" Kagome screamed out. Inuyasha dropped the gun and looked at Kagome. "Kagome?"

_**A/n: Sorry that this chapter was so short but I was running out of idea's, well JA!**_


	8. Moving on with life

Disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school and my broken computer is at fault not me, right now I am on my brother's computer and his don't have the internet (at the moment). Well anyways on with the story.

**Warning! Lemon inside this chapter. Do not read if you are not the age of 18 or older! You have been warned….**

(Recap)

Inuyasha and his father went into a demon brawl using claws and what ever they can grab, Inuyasha punched his dad, and Inu-taisho hit Inuyasha with a glass bottle of beer, causing Inuyasha to fall down, Inu-taisho looked a crossed the room and saw Kagome in the corner, as he when to walk up to her he stopped when he heard a clicking noise, he then slowly turned around to find a gun at his head, and Inuyasha was the one holding it.

Kagome gasped as she watched Inuyasha place the gun in his father's face, Kagome hurried up and ran over to Inuyasha, but right before Kagome got next to Inuyasha, Inuyasha shot the gun and Kagome fell on the floor crying, Inuyasha continued to shoot the gun at his father's body. "STOP!" Kagome screamed out. Inuyasha dropped the gun and looked at Kagome. "Kagome?"

**Chapter 8- Moving on with life.**

Kagome sat in the corner of the room crying into her hands. "Inuyasha! How could you killed him?" Kagome cried out, Inuyasha walked up to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I did it for us, " Inuyasha said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Inuyasha we have to tell somebody." Kagome sobbed out.

"No Kagome we are not going to tell anybody what happened, we are going home and going to act like this never happened ok?" Inuyasha said as he looked into kagome eyes.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then back to the floor. "Ok Inuyasha I wont say anything, just please take us home." Kagome said with a sigh.

Inuyasha nodded and walked back over to the gun that he dropped and picked it up and placed it into his pocket. He then turned to Kagome. "Stay here for a second, I have to go upstairs and grab some clothes and then we can go. Ok?" Inuyasha said as he ran up the stairs.

"Ok" Kagome whispered as she slid back down the wall and sat back down on the floor. Kagome sat there for about a few minuets before she stood back up when she heard Inuyasha coming down the stairs.

"Kagome? " Inuyasha said as she walked up to her.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as she looked him in the eyes.

"Come, let's go home baby," Inuyasha said as he turned around and knelt down on one knee. "Get on my back Kagome. " he whispered.

Kagome nodded and slowly walked over to Inuyasha and climbed onto his back. Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door, he walked outside and began running down the street, he then jumped up onto a house and continued jumping from house to house until he came to a stop in front of Kagome's house.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was still on his back, "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"…"

'Hmm she must have fallen asleep.' Inuyasha thought.

He then slowly swung Kagome into his arms and began holding her bridal style and walked up to the house. When he reached the door and was greeted by a worried Soata.

"Inuyasha what happened to Kagome?" Soata asked as he opened the door and stepped back so Inuyasha could walk in.

"She is just sleeping, other then that she is fine." Inuyasha said in a low and soft voice that even Soata was not used to hearing.

"Inuyasha, something happened that your not telling me and seeing how Kagome is my sister I have a right to know!" Soata yelled.

Inuyasha turned and glared at the kid. "Well if you would have never told Kagome what happened to me she wouldn't be in this position right now would she?" Inuyasha snarled

"I'm Sorry I just wanted to help" Soata said as he took a step back.

"It's ok kid, I didn't mean to bark at you, you did the right thing by telling her that I was in danger and I thank you, but if I am in danger then why would you think your sister could help me? I am more stronger then she would ever be, Kagome got hurt badly tonight and she needs her rest so I'm going to take her to bed ok?" Inuyasha said as he stood up and started walking towards kagome's room "Goodnight Kid" Inuyasha said as he walked into the room.

"Goodnight Inuyasha" Soata said as he turned to his room and shut the door.

(Next morning)

"Hmm? What happened?" Moaned a sleepy kagome.

"Hey your finally awake" Inuyasha said with his head on top of hers.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha then took a look around the room. "What happened last night?" Kagome asked noticing that Inuyasha had no shirt on and that she was in nothing besides Inuyasha's strange horai.

"I brought you home and brought you to bed, if you are wandering why I am in my boxers the answer is that I was really hot and I normally always sleep like this" Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of her head and brought her closer to his muscular chest.

Kagome snuggled her head into Inuyasha's chest and smiled. "I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said in a low whisper, hoping that he did not catch on to that.

Inuyasha looked down at kagome with a small smile. "I love you more"

Kagome's eyes got wide as she looked up into Inuyasha's eyes before smiling. "Oh no you don't" Kagome said as she placed her self onto Inuyasha's lap, causing herself straddle his waist as result…a VARY _"happy"_ Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and grinned as he placed his hands on her hips and bucked his erection into her core causing her to fall forward so her lips were millimeters away from his, and the fact that Kagome was not wearing anything besides the shirt didn't make the situation even any better. "Oh my god" Kagome moaned out.

Inuyasha did it once more and Kagome moaned louder. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha then slowly sat up and flipped Kagome onto her back so her head was at the foot of the bed while still kissing her.

Kagome then deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha then slowly pulled his boxers down and slowly griped his manhood before breaking the kiss and thrust into her core causing Kagome to arch her back and moan out in pain. Inuyasha then quickly kissed her again as he started to slowly thrust into her. He then broke the kiss again and whispered into her ear. "If I'm hurting you, going to deep or to fast tell me and I'll stop ok?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear causing kagome to closer her eyes and nod. "OK" Kagome breathe out.

Inuyasha then began to thrust into a lil more harder causing kagome to gasp as he continued to hit the hilt every time. "Inuyasha faster" Kagome gasped out, Inuyasha looked at her. "You sure?" Inuyasha asked as he slowed down. Kagome nodded her head slightly while blushing. "Um okay what ever you say my mate." Inuyasha then began to go faster causing Kagome to moan louder. Inuyasha let out a small grunt as he began to thrust harder and pick up the speed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and pulled him into a kiss causing Inuyasha to grab her thighs and push her knees back until they stopped at her chest causing Kagome to moan in the middle of the kiss. Inuyasha smiled as he broke the kiss and grabbed kagome by her wrists and pin then behind her head as he began to slow down.

Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she slowly caught her breath for a second. "Kagome, this ride is about to be a little faster so I have to hold you down ok?" Inuyasha said in a seductive voice as he began to go fast again, Kagome let out a small gasp as she felt Inuyasha pound into her like there was not tomorrow. Kagome arched her back as he continued the assault. Moments later Inuyasha gasped as he spilled his seed into her womb causing Inuyasha to collapsed next her so he did not crush her with his weight.

Inuyasha then pulled kagome into an embrace as he kissed her gently and smiled. "you ok babe?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet voice as he tried to catch his breath. Kagome smiled and moaned as she began to snuggle her head into his chest. "Mmhmm… it was great Inuyasha. Kagome whispered as she pulled up the covers and covered her and Inuyasha up with them and smiled as she slowly fell asleep in his arms."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and kissed her head once more before he himself followed his beautiful mate into a deep and peaceful slumber.

A/n: Do not worry, this is not the last chapter, it wont be for a while. Well I hope you all loved it, Ja!


	9. Ch9 Getting into trouble together

Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha 

_**A/n: Hello everyone! I'm Back! I'm really sorry for my long absence and what not. Ill tries not to let it happen ever again ok? So lets get on with this story shall we? But first of all…I would like to thank everyone who has stuck by my side there all this, normally if I'm reading a story and they take as long as I did I forget all about the story. But I'm just impatient like that I guess Lol well lets get on with this shall we? I think I've made you all wait long enough… **_

_**Chapter 9: Getting in trouble together. **_

(A few days later)

Kagome walked threw the halls while staring at her notebook

'I haven't seen Inuyasha all day…I wander where he could be…' Kagome until she walked into her next class, which was gym.

"Miss Higurashi! You are late!" Yelled the gym teacher….

"Put a cork in it lady!" Said someone behind Kagome causing her to turn quickly..

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked at him, Inuyasha gave her a cocky smile before looking back up at the teacher

"That's it Taisho, go to the principals office Now!" Yelled the gym teacher…

"Ya ya whatever" Inuyasha said as he turned and walked back out,

"And you Kagome, go with him!" yelled the teacher…

"Stupid bitch" Kagome muttered as she walked out and saw Inuyasha standing there…

"Where were you today? I haven't seen you since this morning! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha causing him to back away from her.

"Gezz Kagome what crawled up your as this morning?" Inuyasha said as he walked off with a low growl.

'What is wrong with me today? I've been acting like a bitch all morning. I never act this way.' Kagome thought as she looked up at Inuyasha. "I don't know what is really my malfunction today Inuyasha, just please tell me where you were." Kagome said as she stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"I was busy dealing with Kouga and his minions" Inuyasha yelled causing Kagome to back away a bit.

"Why were you talking to him?" Kagome asked.

"Because he keeps telling me that he is going to take you from me, and its starting to really piss me off" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into a hug. "Now will you stop backing away from me like I'm going to hurt you." Inuyasha begged.

"But you do normally hurt me Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and pushed away from him.

" I know I did and I'm really sorry that I used to treat you like that, But have I ever once laid a hand on you since we mated?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her.

"Yea, but you were possessed" Kagome whispered so no one could hear.

"Exactly my point Kagome" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into an embrace. "And I promised I would never hurt you again, maybe not in words but when we mated" Inuyasha said in a low voice as he pulled Kagome into a kiss.

"I know" Kagome said as she broke the kiss and smiled. "So lets go and get our Asses kicked out of this damn school already" Kagome said with a cocky smile.

"You really need to stop hanging around me, I'm rubbing off on you" Inuyasha said as he hit his forehead and smiled at her. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome hand and began walking, "Ok then let's get out of here" and the walked into the principal's office.

(In the principal's office)

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into principal Naraku's office and sat down.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here Inuyasha?" Asked Naraku.

"Because a little birdie told me to come and pay you a pleasant visit" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I take it by 'Birdie' you mean the guy teacher?" Asked Naraku as he raised his eyebrow. Inuyasha nodes, "Wow I'm starting to know you more and more Taisho" Naraku said as he rubbed his temples before turning to Kagome.

"And what may you be in here for, I don't think I've seen you before" Naraku asked.

"I was late to guy" Kagome said in a low voice.

"Oh so Inuyasha made the Birdie yell at you to huh?" Naraku asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "And what may your name be?" he asked.

"Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said with a smile, Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"Ahh I see you're the one everyone is talking about huh?" Naraku asked.

"Yes sir I am" Kagome said slightly.

"Why are you being talked about?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Kagome here is valid Victorian for this year of seniors, she has the highest grade point average this school has seen in 5 years. Naraku said with a nod.

"And who was it 5 years ago?" Inuyasha ask.

"Why it was your brother Sesshomaru," Naraku said.

"Oh great" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"He is your brother Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because he was always one of my personal idols." Kagome said with a blush.

"Oh wow" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I think we have been in here long enough. So Inuyasha how long do you want to be kicked out this time?" Naraku asked.

"A week will be fine" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

"And you Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"Ill have the same?" Kagome asked more then stated.

"Vary well then" Naraku said the papers and handed it to them. "Now GET OUT!" Naraku yelled as he winked at Inuyasha.

Kagome walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

"Now what was that all about?" Kagome asked as she pulled out her keys and went to the driver's side of her car, but as she was about to punch the security code in Inuyasha jumped inform of her.

"Oh, Naraku and me hate each other, because his father and my father were rivals in the business world. However my dad always beat his so we have hated each other since he found out I was the second heir. And instead of acting like we hate one another we act like smart asses to each other" Now can I have the keys please?" Inuyasha asked as he kissed Kagome on the cheek.

Kagome let out a sigh of defeat and gave him the keys. "Sure whatever, Kagome said as she got in the car on the other side, and they drove off home.

_**A/n Sorry this chapter was short, I haven't been sleeping well and I'm really tired right now so I'm going to go and take a nap ok? I hope you all liked it…oh and Naraku isn't a bad guy in this story…strange huh? I felt like being different for once… but don't worry the good parts are yet to come  love you all and keep reviewing! Byez! **_

_** 3 Kida Kitsune**_

_**P.S **_

_**I'm going to change my Sign in name from (Kiddie Kida Kitsune) to (kr1773rsemobaby69) ok? Love you all Byez! **_


	10. An angry Souta

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

_**A/n: The Goddess Only knows how long its going to take for me to finish this chapter…. so I minds well start now seeings how the last few chapter I had to update on took more then a week to update four stories all together, which sucks really but its all worth it because you people review me and I get to read how great my story is lol although I have the occasional flames but they can kiss my ass lol if you don't like the story then why bother reading it? Well anyways I am going to get on with it. Hope you all like this chapter. Byez! Emo Mistress Ravina**_

**Chapter 10- An angery Souta**

Kagome laid in bed thinking of sweet dreams consisting with her diving in seas of chocolate milkshakes and roaming in hills off cupcakes until….

**Bam! **

Inuyasha kicks down the door…

"Damnit" Was all Kagome muttered before shoving her face into the pillow…

"Kagome get up!" Inuyasha yelled as he marched over to the bed and yanked the covers off her.

"Why?" Kagome mattered as she sat up.

"Because I'm hungry," Inuyasha whined.

"So? Go make you some ramen" Kagome said as she grabbed her spare blanket that she was lying on and covered up and stuffed her head back into her pillow.

"But we are out" Inuyasha whined again as he pulled her second blanket off her, causing Kagome to sit p and glair at him before she pulled up another blanket and smiled before laying back down.

"How many blankets do you have under you?" Inuyasha asked getting frustrated.

"I forgot…more then 20" Kagome mumbled into her pillow.

"That explains the fluffiness huh?" Inuyasha said more to him self then to Kagome.

"Ill be up in an hour," Kagome said as she dozed off again.

"You better be woman," Inuyasha said as he closed the door and walked back into the living room and sat back down with Souta to play video games.

"She wake up?" Souta asked as he pushed play and began playing Soul Calibur II with Inuyasha.

"Nope" Was all Inuyasha said before growling at the T.V.

"She pulled ' The blanket trick' on you didn't she?" Souta asked as he threw Inuyasha into a wall on the game, causing Inuyasha to growl again.

"Yes" Was all Inuyasha said.

"Ahh I thought so…I do it too" Was all Souta said as he put his finishing move on Inuyasha's character and wins.

"Damnit!" Was all Inuyasha said before looking back up at the clock…an hour went by? 'Time to wake up Kagome' Inuyasha thought before getting up and walking back into the room.

"Kagome it-…" Inuyasha started before getting cut off.

"Five more minuets" Kagome mumbled

"Fuck that" Was all Inuyasha said before hopping into bed and tickling Kagome.

"Ahh! Inuyasha stop!" Kagome gasped between giggles.

"Why huh? So you can go back to sleep? I don't think so bitch!' Inuyasha yelled as he tickled her even more.

"Inuyasha I cant breathe!" Kagome gasped out between more hysterical laughter, causing Inuyasha to stop and smile at her and slowly wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kagome panted out.

Inuyasha laid down next to Kagome and pulled her to him and smiled. "Aishiteru-ne-ze- koishii" Inuyasha whispered as he snuggled closer to her,

Kagome smiled and sat up and moved his bangs from his eyes. "I love you too baby" Kagome said as she leaned down and kissed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moaned as he deepened the kiss while slipping his hand under her shirt and licking her lip asking for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth and plunged her tongue into Inuyasha's mouth causing him to smile.

A few moments later they pulled apart breathless. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. Inuyasha then pushed Kagome till she was lying down on her back and placed his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, signifying his submission to her, causing Kagome to smile and began playing with his ears causing them to flick from her touch.

"Kagome are you happy with me?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be Inuyasha? I have only loved you and only you for these past few years since we had been together. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"I don't know, I was just wandering. I have always been such an ass to you I sometimes wander why you haven't left me yet, I sometimes feel as if I don't deserver you" Inuyasha finished off with a sad smile.

"You have been an ass to me Inuyasha, your right about that, and hurt me as well with your harsh words and actions and even you hands. But I knew you did it to push me away from something you didn't want me to get involved with. You thought hitting me would push me away and hopefully save me from a secret that you were hiding from me all these years, which was your father. But he is gone like you said before and by the looks of it no one seems to really care that he is gone, _'I haven't even seen anything about it on the news, other then his obituary and that was about it' _Kagome thought before she smiled. So as far as I am concerned Inuyasha, you were only trying to protect me although what you really should have done was told me the truth, instead of having me lose sleep from worrying about you. But its over now and now we can move on with our lives as if it never happened." Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up and went to her closet and fished out an outfit.

'_Kagome is right, it's over now so leave it be and move on…but is it really that easy to just forget?' _Inuyasha thought as he stared at the ceiling as he laid back down on the bed with a heavy sigh causing Kagome to glance at him.

'_Poor Inuyasha' _Kagome thought before she finished getting dressed, and smiled in the mirror. _'This might cheer him up a bit' _Kagome thought as she turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "Hey baby hoe does this outfit look?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha grunted as he looked up at her, the second he saw what she was wearing he began to drool.

Kagome was wearing a black corset with silver and gold Dragons covering the front and back with a sheer front where the laces were causing you to be able to see her black bra. And she was wearing black bell-bottom pants with X laced into the pockets in the front and back and the pockets on the side of her pants. She was also wearing a small spiked choker with a loop in the front. _'Were is a leash when you need one' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to stare down her body and saw that she had on platform boots with a silver skull chains on the both heels.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Wow" was all the hanyou was able to say.

"Wow?" Kagome repeated as she raised an eyebrow causing the hanyou to nod slowly.

"Well that is good enough for me," Kagome said, as she looked at him. "You can stop drooling now," Kagome said as she saw drool going from his mouth to the bed. "Maybe you need to get dressed so we can get out of here and go get groceries." Kagome said with a smile as she walked over to her vanity and began putting on makeup.

Inuyasha shook his head as he got up and bent down and grabbed his bag of cloths and began to get dressed. Inuyasha smirked as he finished and looked in the mirror. "Hey Kagome, I need your opinion here" Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome turned to look at him and instantly blush.

Inuyasha was wearing black and red mesh zip off pants with red suspenders in the back, along with a red and black 'Him' shirt. Kagome then looked at him again and noticed that he was wearing black and red Adios with a red heart-a-gram on the sides. Along with red heart-a-gram laces.

"He was a sk8r boi, she said see ya later boi, he wasn't good enough for her!" Kagome sang causing Inuyasha to frown. Kagome began to laugh as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "You baby are hot! are you sure you're my boyfriend?" Kagome asked with a smirk as she went to kiss him, but Inuyasha pulled his head from her lips. Causing Kagome to look at him confused.

"No I don't think I am your boyfriend!" Inuyasha said in a deep growl, causing Kagome to flinch when Inuyasha brought his hands down to her waist. " I am your mate" Inuyasha said with a cocky grin causing Kagome to look up at him surprised. Inuyasha smiled as he continued. "However I am here wandering the exact question? Are you sure you're my mate? Because I do remember her to be a bit more innocent then this" Inuyasha said referring to her outfit.

"Well I am your mate for I bare you mark, and not only that but I'm not as innocent as I used to be because I had you corrupt me" Kagome said as she slashed her lips a crossed his in a hot kiss and pushed him down to the bed and slowly climbed on top of him, causing Inuyasha to let out a groan as Souta knocked on the door.

"Damn kid!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat up and Souta walked in ad blushed to see his sister on top of Inuyasha. "I ah…um" was all Souta could say before Kagome finished off where her brother left off.

"Were coming Souta" Was all Kagome said as she stood up and followed her brother to the bedroom door. "Coming Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah Damnit I'm coming" Inuyasha yelled as he was getting up and walked out of the room and walked up to Souta and punched him in his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Souta yelled as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't you knock?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is my sister! Was I really supposed to know that you were banging my sister; hell I thought she was still a virgin but NOO! you had to go and corrupt my sis!" Souta yelled as he walked past Kagome and snatched her car keys and walked out the house. "I'm waiting in the fucking car!" Was all the heard before Souta slammed the door. Causing Kagome and Inuyasha to wince.

"That was the complete opposite of how I though he would take to thinks" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha for help.

"Don't look at me he is your brother" Was all he said before walking out side.

" This is going to be a long day," Kagome said as she walked out the house and locked the door.


	11. authors note

Authors note;

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in anything in a while. Right now I really don't have any time do nor do I really have time for myself at the moment because I got to get my grades up in school. And then I got boy troubles and rumors to deal with. And half of my friends need my help with projects and like I'm on the swim team now and everything is just so chaotic right now. I promise that as soon as everything cools down I will update. I thank all of you guys for reading my stories and being patient. And just plz bare with me right now. I can really use the support. Plus my sister is having another baby so yeah i'm busy trying to help her with her other two as we speak and i'm just really stressed right now. Plus I just met this really cute and sweet guy and I hope that he might be able to take some of the pressure off my shoulders lol well I got to go everyone. I promise I will not forget you all and that I will update ASAP ok? Love you all and thank you! Byez!


End file.
